As Good As It Gets
by megastaraxe
Summary: Derrick is not a popular kid, He's heard it all nerd, geek, spaz. The only happiness he gets from life Is when he goes for late night walks with his mp3 player. After a robbery gone wrong, Derrick meets Hiro Hamada, after a unexpected attack, Derrick gets his first friend and finally feels like he fits in somewhere at the "nerd lab"
1. The Night Everything Changed

**Just letting you guys know this is my first fan fiction and I'm pretty proud of it and I hope you guys enjoy it to.**

**If you guys don't like it I will stop, if you do I will continue :)**

Before I start my story I need you to know that I'm not popular, I'm what people refer to as a nerd, and my encounter with the big hero 6 gang changed my life forever. It was 2:51am in San Fransokyo and It was later than usual for me to go for my walk but I went for it anyway. I had a quick flashback of my mom talking about how dangerous the city is during night, but I just brushed it off.

I grabbed my headphones and mp3 player and climbed out my window because I didn't want my mom knowing I was leaving that late at night.

So there I was, walking along the streets of San Fransokyo I look down at my mp3 player and select a song I have never heard before "On top of the world by Greek fire" I looked at it for a second then hit play "On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible"

The song started with an acapella and as the song progressed I started running, "Watching the door, for anything more than an ordinary life"

When it hit the chorus again I started singing "On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible, yeeeaaaah!, yeeeaaaah"

I turned into an alleyway running as fast as a can because the song was making me so pumped.

I tripped on what felt like a metal baton of some kind I fell face first on the ground. GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY, RIGHT NOW! a voice screamed from on top of me, I looked at him for about 5 seconds then ran.

Right as I turned a corner to get out of the alleyway the stressed robber shot me in the arm, he then ran up to me and said "Thanks for the wallet" then ran.

I did not feel it at first but when it hit, it hit really hard

OWWW! I let out a half scream and half groan.

I heard a squeaking noise and a door chime, you know kind of like the ones you hear when you enter a convenience store.

"Crap, crap, crap" I whispered quietly as I thought the robber came back to finish the job. "on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain" I look up and see a marshmallow looking figure with a display of different facial expressions. Threw my pain I stuttered "a fully blown... Ten. "Baymax, Baymax you weren't in your charger and I might have thought tha..." he stopped mid sentence like he just went mute, I look up at the boy talking he was about my age 14, he had a hoodie with a red t-shirt under and really, REALLY mixed up black hair. "Oh my, god" he spit out when he saw me lying on the ground spilling blood everywhere. "Baymax, we have to get him to a hos-" we were interrupted by gun shots... well, more like laser shots.

The walking marshmallow which I assumed was "Baymax" at this point picked me up with the boys orders of course and we ran into the cafe for cover.

We set up a barrier in the main cafe so we would not get shot.

"What is t-, what is ha-" the boy starting spitting out half sentences "hey!", he looked at me with a scared and annoyed look on his face.

"What is your name?" I asked him kind of panicking but remaining as cool as I possibly could.

"Hiro, Hiro Hamada" he said sounding even more freaked out now as lasers started firing threw the table.

"Ok Hiro, do you have a computer" he nodded and said "In my room to the left" I quickly ran upstairs.

When I found his computer I ripped out the hard drive, grabbed some matches and scissors.

I ran back downstairs to tell him what was happening "Hiro, I'm gonna throw this hard drive into the crowd of..." I stopped for a second and thought "what we're they actually" I snapped back into my pep talk with Hiro. "Ok, Im gonna throw this hard drive into the crowd of whatchamacallits while me, you and Baymax escape into that car and drive as fast as we can"

Hiro said very confidently "let's do this" I was wondering why he was so confident until I saw them leave for a couple seconds and then they came back with very nice and badass looking armor

"Carbon Fiber, I like it" I said pretty Impressed realizing that this is probably the first person I met who was like me.

"Ok, 3,2,1" right when I said the number one we were doing what we planned, I threw my hard drive emp at the crowd, they all shut down for a second which we knew was our time to get out of there and run for the car, I started running with the robot and Hiro not to far behind.

"Baymax, Hiro get in!" I accidentally screamed out that sentence realizing that the crowd might come alive at any moment,

"we're all in the car, good and now we are ready to go" I said to myself as we took off down the street.

"ow" I said quietly, almost instantly after the giant robot known as baymax asked "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain"

I hesitantly responded "eigghhhht point fivve... Yeah!, eight point five"

"scanning for injuries" Baymax said while looking to my head then my feat then stated "Scan Complete, you have a mild gun shot wound on your upper arm, calling your friends" the robot stated but I tried to interrupt him "No, Baymax I don't hav-" "no friends have been found for "Derrick Lamar"" I slumped back feeling a bit depressed but not to far down, I was the one driving after all.

"So you don't have any friends?" Hiro asked

I groaned and moaned then responded "Yep!"

Hiro looked at me and said "Well, you have one now"

He put out his fist for a fistbumb I did it quickly because I needed to keep my eyes on the road, we made explosion sound effects when we released contact.

While we were laughing Baymax put his fist out for me, I pumped it quickly as well smiling but instead of doing the explosion sound he said "Ba-la-la-la-la"

me and Hiro laughed so hard our stomachs started hurting.

"Sooo... Where should we go?" I asked Hiro

"Lets go to San Fransokyo institute of technology" Hiro said looking very happy

I responded "Ummm, sure why not"

and off we went.

I looked around and I saw two things.

1) My First Friend

and 2) An uninformed quirky marshmallow nurse and to be honest there are no people I would like to be with right now,

I think this really Is as good as it is gonna get for me.

**So Guys, there is chapter 1 of my (hopefully) long running big hero 6 Fan Fiction.**

**Again, this is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think**

**see you in the next one :)**


	2. We're Going To Get This Guy

**Ok Guys, Here is my second chapter in my big hero 6 fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"I'm still thinking about what happened at the cafe" Hiro said looking very worried.

"Well, I know as much as you do right now... they might be aliens, robots" I said while trying to stay awake, I couldn't stop think about what was happening at the lucky cat cafe.

"You think it was those people who shot you?" Hiro said with a shocked expression on his face "No, no, no, no, no, no possible way" I said responding very quickly, I continued by saying "unless petty robbers started using laser guns and started blowing everything to shreds"

We finally arrived at the institute and Hiro said to me "welcome to the nerd lab!" with a smile on his face. I asked slightly confused "Why is it called the nerd lab?" "Well, we call it the nerd lab because when my brother went here I called it the "nerd school" and where he worked was the "nerd lab"" he chuckled a bit while talking.

"I'd love to meet him sometime" I said happily, he instantly became sad and started staring at the ground "I'd love to see him again too"

Right away I realized that his brother had passed and that is why he got sad.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Hiro I didn't realize that he passed" I said feeling very bad for him

"It's ok, you didn't know"

and after I gave Hiro a moment we went inside.

We opened the door to the lab and I saw a hipster looking teen and a big man with black skin acting out a scene from a certain movie "A Quentin Tarantino movie" I said accidentally, thinking I was saying it in my head, but the hipster looking team nodded signaling that I got that part right, so I kept guessing "Django unchained, Reservoir dogs, Kill Bill" he said no to all of them, then I realized I forgot his best and most praised movie "Pulp Fiction!" I said very confidently, he nodded and gave me a high five.

"Nice job little man!, seems like you really know your movies" he said looking very impressed.

"The name is Fred, whats yours?" "Derrick, Derrick Lamar" I responded starting to feel like I fit in here "well nice to meet you DL" Fred said with a happy look on his face.

"Hey, I'm Wassabi, nice to me- OH MY GOSH! Why have you been shot, Hiro! Why has he been shot!?" Wassabi said looking very scared, "He ran away from someone attempting to rob him but the person shot him in the arm to slow him down" Hiro responded.

2 Teens ran over to me, one of them responded "Oh My Gosh!, Are you ok?" the other one said "what happened?"

Hiro looked at me and said "looks like you meet Honey Lemon and Gogo, that is Lemon and that is Gogo" he pointed at the 2 girls telling me which one was which.

Now that I met everyone in the "nerd lab" I asked everyone "does anyone have bandage wrap and tweezers, Honey Lemon quickly ran to obtain a medical kit, I told her thanks and started to take out the bullet using the tweezers.

While I was taking out the bullet that was fairly deep I heard many "ow's" and "ah's" and some "that's gonna hurt tomorrows" and the most I did was winced when the bullet came out, after I took it out I quickly wrapped up the wound.

"Hey Hiro, what time is it?" I asked him feeling a bit worried, he looked very shocked and said 6:50am "Oh Crap!" I said worrying my mom would wake me up at 7am "I have to go nice meeting you all" I said very quickly trying to get home as fast as I could, but before I left Hiro asked "am I gonna see you again?" I ran over to him took his phone from his pocket and typed in my phone number, I quickly threw it back to him and ran out the door.

I slid over the hood of the car getting to the drivers side "I always wanted to do that!" I said feeling pretty awesome, I put the keys In the car and started driving. I parked the car at the end of the street and quickly jumped in threw my window just in time for my mom to come in. "Good Morning Swee-, what is that on your arm" My mom looked at my bandage wrapped wound, I just responded "Just cut my arm on my pencil", ohhhh, you poor thing, Is it bad" She said looking at the wound, "No not at all, I'm going to go on one of my walks ok?" I told her, she responded with a yes so I quickly ran out the door. I tripped over one of the stones on my front lawn and winced "Ow!" I heard from above me "On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" I looked up and saw Baymax with his 10 emoticon screen "Baymax, What are you doing here!?" I shout-whispered at him "I heard a call of distress and came as fast as I could" he responded in his robot voice "Well, let's get out of here quickly" I said to him and we ran back to the car and I drove him to the lab.

As we pulled up in the lab I was about to text Hiro telling him I'm with Baymax and I'm at the lab right now but I saw a video from a unknown number, "Hmm, What is this" I watch the video and started crying because of what I saw, I sent the video to Hiro and sent him a text saying "remember the person who shot me, guess who his next victim is"

He texted me back saying come to the lab, I had to finish crying before I went in because I'm not about to embarrass myself in front of everyone.

When I finally got to the lab with Baymax came up to me and said "Dude, I'm so sorry about what happened" I picked up my confidence and said "It's fine, were gonna get this asshole" Wassabi and the rest came up to me "are you sure you want to do this" Wassabi said to me feeling less confident than me about this "Oh Yeah!, we're gonna get this guy" I said again, Very confident.

Hiro came up to me and said "I'm In" Then came Fred "Dude I love the action, So let's do this!" He said very excited, Next was Wassabi, I could tell he was very nervous but said "Hey, I feel like your going to stick around for a while so as long as you don't mess with my stuff, I'm in" Honey Lemon came up and said "I'll help in any way I can" Then was Gogo, I felt that she looked a bit stubborn so I started telling myself to not take it to hard if she says no. She came up to me, blew a bubble then said "Let's do this" I finally realized I have people in my life who care about me and what's happening and I was very grateful for this. I stated with even more confidence than last time "Ok, Let's do this.

**Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, I'll be releasing another one tomorrow night so don't ask when I will be uploading another one, THANKS! :D**


	3. Not Aliens, Robots!

**Hey Guys, welcome to the next chapter in As Good As It Gets, now its time to answer some questions:**

**Yours-Truly: Don't worry, I won't**

**httydfangirlforever: I was in a rush to get this one finished because I had a lot to do and I just found out that I didn't add who was in the video, but don't worry I'll put it in this chapter**

**Now let's get on with the fic!**

My Stomach hurts when I think of that video, that 13 second video of the "not-so-petty" criminal brutally killing my mother.

All I see when I'm trying to fall asleep is my mom screaming "no, no, no please don't do this, NO!" I woke up sweating from that same dream every night since it happened.

The killer would walk in my room pull out a knife and right before he was about to cut me, I wake up.

I hear a chime sound coming through my phone I pick it up and look, It was from the group chat with my 5 friends from the lab,

Derrick Lamar has entered the chat

Fred: 6:59am

Hey, DL

Derrick: 6:59am

Whats Up?

Fred: 6:59am

Nothing much we're all at the lab upgrading our arsenal for this fight with the criminal, Hiro says "Hi" and Honey Lemon says "Get better"

Derrick: 7:00am

Tell Hiro I said Hi and tell honey lemon I'm actually on my way to the lab right now and feeling great!

Fred: 7:00am

Ok, see you here :-)

It has been about 3 and a half weeks since I've been to the lab, Hiro let me stay with him and and Aunt Cass (With his Aunts permission of course) Since my mother died.

I grabbed my EMP hard drive that I found out I could make the night I met Hiro and Baymax, I then grabbed my mp3 player, headphones and phone waved goodbye to Aunt Cass and went out the door.

I quickly arrived at the lab because at 7:03am on a Sunday there Is not too much traffic, "Hello, Everybody" I said as I walked up to my own working cubical In the "nerd lab" and started trying to find out what else I could do with computer tech "Could I make a CPU bomb, A GPU smoke?" I started thinking aloud.

My train of thought went off It's rails when I heard Hiro say "Hey Derrick, can I see you for a second" "Sure" I said very happily because I love spending time with Hiro, he is the kindest soul I have ever known In my entire life!

"Hey, what's up" I said calmly, "Well, I know something terrible has just happened In your life and I want you to know we are here for yo-" Hiro got rudely Interrupted By a laser blasting threw the window "Holy Crap" I said feeling like this has happened before "What was that?" Hiro responded looking very worried all I could do was shrug, "you think it's the people from the cafe" Hiro clearly frightened about what was going to happen next, "that is our best bet right now."

The five rushed over to us and one who I clearly recognized as Fred said "Who Did That!?" I responded half joking "we think Its aliens" another laser came through the window then hundreds of lasers started hitting the school "ALIENS?" they all said at once "yes, Aliens!" I said to them.

"look, me and Hiro were attacked by these "Things" a month or so ago and we still don't know to this day what it was" more lasers started coming threw the window "we need to get out of here! Honey Lemon said clearly very worried about what was about to happen.

We all agreed that this was the best Idea, "My car is literally parked right outside the building, we can take that" again everyone agreed so we ran for the car "Wait, Should Baymax come" Hiro asked right when we were about to leave "No, he is safe In his charger port, you can bring the charger port If you want though" He agreed and ran with the red charging system In his hand.

We all ran as fast as we could for the car dodging almost all the bullets action movie style and when we were all In the car Hiro quickly snapped a picture of the horde.

I saw him Jolt back In surprise and looked back at him and asked "What Happened" being very interest in what surprised the great Hiro Hamada, These aren't aliens... They're robots!" Fred whisper-shouted "ohhhh, Just like Terminator!

I asked Fred Interested In what Terminator movie he was talking about "which Terminator movie, 1, 2 or 3" Fred responded right away "Two, DUH!" Of course he said two, I personally liked 1 more but everyone loves 2.

"It kind of makes sense that It is robots instead of aliens" I said while everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ummm, how does it make more sense" Wassabi responded very curious about my theory "Well, It's 2064, We have perfected tech of every single kind so, It would make sense if we had a Bump along the way that we just ignored that could lead to self aware computer and or robots" "So what are we going to do now?" Hiro asked with no certain expression on his face, "I guess we have to fight back" again every one looked at me like I was a crazy person but I knew what I had to do.

**Ok, so there is the end of Chapter 3 and I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it so far, I decided to make another one before I go to sleep because I had the time but It is now 1am Soo Yeah :)**

**Again, Thank you guys very much for reading, another episode will be post tomorrow night and I'll see you guys later, PEACE!**

**(Sorry That This One Is Going To Be A Bit Shorter Than The Others So Sorry About That :p)**


	4. My Revenge

**Time For Chapter 4 of As Good As It Gets**

**Here is a bit of a quick recap.**

**After Derrick Lamar gets shot In the arm he meets Hiro Hamada, Who then becomes his best friend, but after finding out Derrick is on the run from a mass murderer who brutally murdered his mother and a horde of robots, he gets help from the big hero 6 gang, will he survive and who will the killer attack next, you'll find out right now.**

**See you guys at the end!**

"are you crazy!?" Wassabi spoke very shocked "who knows, maybe It will be easy, maybe It will be hard" I said feeling very cocky as usual "Probably very, very, very hard!" Hiro responded to me, not believing what I just said "lets just get home and we'll talk tomorrow"

It took about 45 minutes to drop everyone off until it was just me and Hiro, just as we pulled out of Wassabi's driveway me and Hiro made our way to the luck cat cafe. I got a text from the same unknown caller "Oh no" I said while pulling the car over to the side of the street "What is happening" Hiro responded clearly looking worried

"It's the killer" I said feeling knots In my stomach "Well, what did he say"

I read the text aloud "Hurry back to the lucky cat, to save your only..." I stopped very shocked by what I saw at the end, I finally read Hiro the final part of the text "Aunt Cass" Hiro looked at me clearly very worried and frightened at what was going to happen now "We have to get to the cafe, NOW!" he yelled clearly worried for his only guardians life, I pulled the car off the side of the road and slammed the pedal all the way down "Hurry, please hurry!" Hiro said to me threw his tears "I'm trying!" responded.

"No" I said to myself "I'm not going to lose another person In my life" I looked at the car beside me that was going surprisingly fast "It's him!" I yelled remembering the killers face from the night I met Hiro.

Me and the killer locked eyes as he pulled up in front of me going way faster "Motherfucker!" I screamed hitting the steering wheel with anger, I speed up the car to 200 miles per hour.

Hiro looks at me worried and says "Dude, we are going to fast slow down" "No" I told him whilst concentrating on the road "Seriously, Slow Down!" Hiro responded again looking still very worried "Do you want Aunt Cass to die!?" I snapped at him, he then just looked down at the ground for a bit until he said "No, of course I don't, I just don't want to die in the process" we pulled up into the cafe and ran inside with the killer about to park as well "Hiro take Cass and hide, hurry" I told him with energy flowing through out my body "What about you?" He said "Don't worry I have a plan" I told him still feeling cocky as usual. Hiro ran upstairs and locked him and Cass on the 2nd floor, the killer came In looking very happy to see me, He came right up to me and said "I came here for the old hag but you ho, ho, ho... That is even better" he pulled out a laser gun and pointed it right at my forehead "Hey you got one of those too, every idiot trying to kill me uses those, but you know you should have gotten a non-electronic gun to kill me, right?" I told him pulling my EMP hard drive behind my back "Oh yeah Pipsqueak, Why?" He told me basically asking entertain me before I blow your face off "because of this!" I shouted while slapping the EMP onto his electronic ray gun and watched as the gun failed to fire anymore, while he was distracted I grabbed a knife from behind to counter knocked him to the floor and said "This is for my mom!" I stabbed him in the chest, he screamed In pain as I started saying more words of revenge "this is for my arm!" then stabbed him in the upper right arm, and finally I said "This Is for trying to kill the only guardian left that actually cares about me, Aunt Cass!" then stabbed him in the throat.

I heard him chocking on his own blood as I lied down on the floor beside him breathless from what I just did because I finally got to avenge my mother.

I heard the door to upstairs unlock and Hiro gasp and said "Oh my gosh, what happened" I got my re- revenge" I said feeling like I was going to pass out "You saved my life, how can I thank you?" She asked me, I could hear how grateful she was by the sound in her voice.

"You don't owe me anything at all, all I want Is to continue staying here"

She replied by saying "Of course you can" "than- thank... uhhh" and that was the last thing I saw until I blacked out.

"Uhhhh, Uhhhh where am I?" I felt very lightheaded and had more knots in my stomach then a kid playing with his shoelaces

"don't get up, you need the rest" I looked over and saw Hiro sitting beside me looking very worried as he always does when me or anyone else is in peril.

"Oh, Ok" I said falling back to the comfortable bed.

Hiro looked at me and said

"God dude, no 14 year old should ever have to kill the person who murdered there mom, or get shot in the arm by a manic"

I nodded my head, because I thought talking would hurt my throat at that time.

I picked up my phone and joined the group chat with my only 5 friends.

Derrick Lamar has joined the chat

Derrick: 10:27am

Hi Guys

Fred: 10:27am

HOLY CRAP DL, ARE YOU OK!?

Gogo: 10:27am

Yeah Derrick, Hiro told me what happened, are you ok?

All of the gang basically wrote different versions of "are you ok?" so let's just skip to the end of all of those

Derrick: 10:29am

Yeah, I'm fine

Honey Lemon: 10:29am

If you need anyone to talk to I'm always here

Derrick: 10:30am

Thanks HL, I'll keep that in mind

Honey Lemon: 10:30am

Ok :) :) :) :) :)

Gogo: 10:30am

Hey Derrick, I got a plan to attack the robots Come to the lab right now!

Derrick: 10:31am

Ok, I'll be right there

Derrick has left the chat

"Are you sure you want to get up?" Hiro asked with those worried eyes

"Dude, lets just act like nothing happened ok?" I told him acting as serious as I could

"Sure" Hiro said trusting that I was as fine as I said I was.

I got out of the bed and put on the average Jean and T-shirt combo but when me and Hiro went down stairs to leave the house but before we left Aunt Cass asked me "Are you sure you want to go, Honey" I nodded and said "I'm quite over what happened last night, Ms. Hamada" She looked at me and said "Whatever you say, Honey have a good day" I got In the car with Hiro, looked at him then said "are you sure you can do this?" He looked at me very seriously and said "Dude, after last night I'm pretty sure I can do anything" I put the keys In the ignition and said "Ok, whatever you say" and we took off to the lab

**Ok Guys, There Is the end of probably almost over big hero 6 fan fic :( I've had a blast making this series over the past couple of days, and I hope you had fun reading It, I can already see the future with people telling me "It's getting a bit dark" I know I went really dark on this one but trust me, I'll try to make the upcoming chapters as funny and movie reference-riddled as I can (But I'm not gonna make It to cheesy XD) Ok I'll see you In the next chapter (tomorrow night) PEACE! :p**


	5. THE END (1 of 2)

**Error: No Intro Found**

"Hey, give It back" I screamed as the 2 kids that are much older than me tossed my new mp3 player back and forth.

"Oh, you want this pipsqueak?" He said very sarcastically, but I thought everyone was honest so I nodded threw tears and he said "Well here you go" he threw It on the ground then stepped on the delicate screen breaking It.

As they ran away laughing I was just sitting there on my hands and knees sobbing, then this part I don't remember someone came up to me and started saying "Derrick, Derrick, Derrick!"

"Uh, What?" I said while looking around the nerd lab thinking that this wasn't my elementary school.

"Do you know the plan?" Clearly I was having a flashback but I knew the plan like It was the back of my hand.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, sneak into the ship, wait till It Is airborne, blow the ship and we are home free" I responded still feeling like I was asleep

"and you know the trigger Is on your mp3, right" Gogo told me clearly having no faith In me

"Again, Yes"

"Ok, then let's do this" she responded with a bit of that "I-can't-believe-we're-doing-this" tone in her voice.

This time we took 2 different cars, Hiro and me In the front car and the rest In the other.

I turned on the walkie talkie and said "Ok, people remember If you get In a sticky situation don't pull a "Fight Club" we have laser guns for a reason" I said kind of hoping someone would catch or respect the reference that I threw In there, someone did and take I guess who It was... Yep, It was Fred, I heard him laughing before I turned off the walkie talkie.

"Fight Club, really?" Hiro said kind of chuckling while talking.

"What?, It's the 15th anniversary"

after arguing for a bit If the reference was appropriate or not, we took off.

As we were driving I started to think about what my life would be like If I didn't meet Hiro Hamada, would my life be nothing more than AngryJoe, VanossGaming and Watchmen comics, or would I be anything more?

Maybe people will think It's awesome that I saved the world from an robot Invasion and finally respect me for once, "well there Is no time to think about It now" I said In my head while we were pulling into the hanger where the ship was stored.

We all got out of cars and stood side by side while looking at It "Okay, let's do this" I said with a half-excited face as we started putting on our costumes.

3 hours later

The shipped bumped a bit as we were taking off Into the sky and were flying over what looked like a ocean "Okay, here we go" I tossed everyone a sticky bomb "all 6 of these bombs are hooked up to the "detonate" button on the mp3 player, once I press It they all go "KABOOM" understand?" I said feeling like I was the leader of a gang of superheros everyone nodded In agreement and we were off I traveled to the butt end of the ship and placed my bomb on the wall at the very end of the ship.

While walking away to meet the five at the rendezvous point, I heard a noise from behind me "Eliminate human life form" It said, then charged right for me, while running away from him I said and said "I just can't catch a break!"

**HIRO'S POV**

"I can't believe we are doing this!" I whisper-shouted while walking around the ship trying to figure out where I was, eventually I found an empty room on the upper-left side of the ship, I pumped my fist and said "Yes!" I walked over to the bottom corner of the room and placed the bomb on the wall.

Right before I left, I looked at the room sighed and said "This better work, Derrick" then left the room.

Several minutes later I met up with the gang Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wassabi, Fred and Derri-, "Umm Guys, where Is Derrick" I asked praying to god they would have an answer, but of course they didn't, they all shrugged and said different versions of I don't know.

I picked the walkie talkie out of my pocket, turned to Derrick's channel and said "Derrick, Derrick are you okay?" "No, come down to to the back of the ship right n-" Derrick's call for help got canceled by sounds of static.

I looked up at my friends and said "back of the ship!, C'mon!"

**Derrick's POV**

"No, come down here right now... hello?, HELLO!?" I was basically screaming at this point, the robot was right behind me, he eventually tackled me down to the ground and we got In a all-out-no-rules street fight.

He started bashing his head against mine which turned my forehead into a bloody mess, I smashed one of his eyes (or camera's) until the light shut off, he got super mad at this.

He picked me up flung open the nearest door and attempted to push me out of the ship, I struggled to keep my grip on the inside walls while the robot tried as hard as It could to push me out of the ship.

Right as I was about to let go and accept my fate I heard a laser and the robot fell over, I looked down at the robot and saw his assault laser rifle and a black burning hole on the side of his head, I look down the hall to see Hiro with a laser gun In his hands, shaking because of what he just did, I looked further down the hallway and saw an army of robots coming for us "RUN!" I screamed and they all ran towards me.

Once everyone was In cover I turned around and saw parachutes beside the door that was flung open, "Guys, get a chute and Jump they all started to put on parachutes and I looked at the wall and saw none left.

I turned around to look at them and said

"I can't go with you"

**Okay Guys, there Is the second last chapter In my big hero 6 fan fic, sorry that this one got posted a little bit later I was playing Advanced Warfare with some friends and lost track of time :/**

**I'll see you in the next chapter (tomorrow night) PEACE :p**


	6. THE END (2 of 2)

**Hello Everybody and welcome to the final chapter of my big hero 6 fanfic, I'm so sad that this is coming to an end and I wish It could go on for ever but everything good must come to an end,**

**so I hope you enjoy and I'll so you at the end**

"What?" Hiro was panicking due to what I just said

"one, I don't have a parachute and two, It needs to be In range of the ship for It to blow!" I said to Hiro wanting him to just jump and leave without me

"But bu- but, you can Jump out with us you, can survive" Hiro said clearly trying to find a way I can come with "I'll give it a try" he smiled at me, then Jumped out with the rest of the gang.

I looked down at my mp3 and before I pressed the button enabling all the explosives to go off, for some reason I started to sing "on top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel Invisible" I pressed the button and right before I was about to jump out... You guessed It!, something bad happened, the door slammed shut! I flung It open but right as I was about to jump out, I was forcibly pushed out by the debris of the ship "I saw Hiro while falling down and screamed for him while falling to what quite possibly was my death.

"HIRO!" I screamed while falling I was about to hit the water, the last thing I felt before my descent Into darkness was my neck jerking all the way back as I roughly hit the water.

**HIRO'S POV**

"Derrick, Derrick No!" I screamed as he fell Into the pitch black water, I looked over at Gogo and she looked at me clearly knowing what I was about to do "Hiro, don't even think about It!" I paid her no mind as I threw on my night vision goggles and took off my parachute "Hiro, you crazy idiot!" I heard her scream before I dove Into the water searching for Derrick.

Finally I found him at the very bottom of the ocean starting to get covered up by sand, I quickly swam to him because I was desperate for oxygen, I pulled was leg all the way up gasping, for air when I reached the land.

"No no no no, no no no, Don't die on me!" I said as tears started forming around my eyes "Don't die on me!" I was shouting now I look up and see firetrucks and police about half a mile away "HEY, HEY WE HAVE AN INJURED PERSON HERE!"

**4 YEARS LATER**

I stood In front of the grave of a Lamar, wearing my best suit with flowers In my hand

I place them on the grave when above me I see a someone In a suit with plane powered engines on it I looked up and screamed "Hey, glad you could make It!" as he came down to ground he took off his helmet, he shook he darkie-blonde hair and said "wouldn't miss It for the world, huh, nice flowers" he told me feeling very relaxed for where he was standing right now on his mothers grave.

Derricks POV

Hiro looked kind of embarrassed and said "It was the only patch they had left" I responded kind of laughing "No dude It's fine, my mom loves roses" Hiro looked up and me, very excited and said "Did you pass the test?" I looked at him showed him the sheet and said "A+, Baby!" we celebrated and the he asked me "What college did you get into?" I pulled out the letter from my pocket and gave It to him, He read it out loud and said "Dear, Derrick Lamar, Due to your impressive grades and knowledge In technology and robotics you have been accepted into" he paused for a second then looked up at me with a huge smile "San Fransokyo Institute of Technology!" we got so happy we did something we have not done since we first met, a fist bump.

After our special handshake I asked him If he wanted to do something and he responded "we can stop a crime!" I responded with "Yeah, that's an amazing Idea, but we will have to wait for night If we want to do that" I then continued "The Hobbit: Battle Of Five Armies Is playing at 10:00pm, That's about 3 hours Including previews and the drive to the movie theaters so when we finish watching we can find some crime!" Hiro agreed.

The movie finished and we were walking on the streets of San Fransokyo waiting for something to happen. "Uhhhh" Hiro groaned "It's 2:55 In the morning and we have found no crime yet"

Almost Instantly after Hiro said that we heard a gunshot and a cry of agony from an alleyway, me In Hiro instantly bounced Into action, we ran down the alleyway and saw someone running off with what looks like the poor kids wallet "Hiro, stay with the kid, I'll get this guy!" I said to him as I started running off.

I looked and saw him way down the street, so I turned around ran backwards for about 15 seconds then activated my engines and I was airborne, I saw the same man and I picked him up as he was running and I launched into the sky, I was probably holding him half a mile above the ground "The wallet, please" He started panicking but handed me the wallet he took from the kid "Good, now are you going to steal again?" I asked him, he shook his head frantically "Good, now keep going on with your pathetic life!" and I dropped him on to the nearest building and flew down to Hiro.

I handed the kid his wallet, he ran off and I gave Hiro a high-five

"That was fun, but I'm extremely tired so let's go home"

We quietly crept into the cafe hoping that Cass wouldn't hear us, but of course she did.

Me and Hiro hear a light flick on as we turn around to see Cass on a chair with a very stern face "Where have you too been!?" she said very angry

Hiro scrathed the back off his head and I knew he was going to tell her all about how I made a criminal fly and how me and him were in peril on a daily basis, so I acted first.

"I went to go see the midnight premiere of a new movie and I forgot how to get back so I asked Hiro to pick me up" "Hiro, Is this ture?" she said, Oh man he is definitively going to break! "Yep!, It happened" I sighed In relief as he kept our secret "Well, Derrick next time you get lost call me Instead ok?" "Ok, Ms, Hamada" I said "Ok then, goodnight boys" Aunt Cass said as we walked into the bedroom as we were getting Into bed Hiro looked over at me and said "Dude that was awesome, I can't believe we did that!" Hiro said, clearly full of adrenaline "I know, I can't wait to do that again" "Ok, Derrick I'm a bit tired so I'll see you in the morning" Hiro told me yawning as we shut off our lights "yeah, goodnight"

My life went from terrible to Overwhelming In a matter of months, This is clearly as good as it gets for me.

**THE END**

**THE END IS HERE ;( I CAN"T BELEVE IT CAME SO SOON!  
>TELL ME IF YOU GUYS LIKED IT OR WANT ME TO MAKE MORE FANFICS AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE FUTURE <strong>

**PEACE :p**


End file.
